wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferrata
Ferrata is an ancient Forge World of the Adeptus Mechanicus located in the Ferra System in the Segmentum Pacificus. Once a formidable fan for manufacturing large quantities of weapons, vehicles and ammunition during the Great Crusade, Ferrata's industrial output is but a shadow of it's glory days during that bygone era. In the last few millennia, Ferrata's Mechanicus has endeavoured to increase their productivity and industrial output, and within a span of a few short centuries, hope to raise their production grade in the overall hierarchy of their fellow forge worlds. History During the Age Strife, much of the galaxy was unable to communicate with each other, much less travel. However, on the long-time human colony of Mars, they found stability in the form of the Mechanicum. Throughout the Age of Strife, the Mechanicum of Mars sent out many Explorator Fleets that braved the instability of the Warp to seek out new worlds to set up new settlements on in the name of the Machine God. One of these fleets successfully made its way to the world of Ferrata, in the border regions between segments Solar and Pacificus. Resting down on the surface, the ancient Mechanicum began the process of turning Ferrata into a Forge World. By the time the Imperium’s Crusade fleets arrived, they found Ferrata a thriving and productive Forge World. Those who had come with the original Fleet had long died, and among this new generation they found a man whose history would be forever interlinked with that of the Forge World, Fabricator-General Zentos Alaricum. As soon as the representatives of the Martian Mechanicum contacted Alaricum and his deputies, he accepted the supremacy of the Imperium, and Ferrata's production capacity was converted fully towards the production of war materiel for the Great Crusade. They also committed their military forces to many of the Crusade’s battlefronts. The Blood Angels Legion found a great ally in the Mechancium auxillaries of Ferrata, and Zentos Alaricum would build a friendship with their Primarch Sanguinius. During the dark times of the Horus Heresy, Alaricum lead Ferrata in the defense of the Emperor's dream, fighting a series of battles against traitorous forces in the border region between Segmentums Solar and Pacificus. They participated in the final climactic battle at Terra, and here the Titan Legio Ferrata suffered heavily, losing a large portion of its titans including its sole Imperator upon the walls of the Imperial Palace. The time after the Heresy was one of rapid decline, and, around the middle of M32, Ferrata was sacked by the Death Guard. Zentos Alaricum disappeared from Imperial records some 200 years prior, and it was believed for millennia that this date marked the end of Forge World Ferrata. However, in 419.M41, Astartes of the Battencian Heralds Chapter uncovered Alaricum in a stasis pod aboard a long-abandoned space hulk. Upon his revival, Alaricum began to work alongside the Chapter, and started searching for what remained of Ferrata. It was not until the tail end of that Millennium that he finally found it, having shifted a considerable distance to the Galactic North over its millennia of neglect. In 997.M41, Zentos sent out a call to arms. Using every favor and resource he had at his disposal, both from his original life and his 500 years of recent activity, he called together a large force to reconquer it. Forces from numerous Imperial Guard Regiments, a handful of Astartes chapters, Talons of the Emperor, and forces from Forge Worlds like Stygies VIII, Ferunus, and even Holy Mars itself. These Forge Worlds also aided the nascient Crusade by providing Zentos with all sorts of equipment he would need to rebuild Ferrata, ranging from personnel and equipment to fully fledged Forge Ships. The War for Ferrata began in earnest in 999.M41 as the forces of the Imperium arrived in the Ferrata sector. While the Battle of Cadia raged on half the galaxy away, Imperial forces fought their way through various Chaotic threats as they neared the planet themselves, culminating in a battle upon Ferrata itself against elements of the Death Guard. This time, the forces of Man triumphed and the Sons of Barbarus were repelled, leaving Ferrata in the hands of its master once more. In the aftermath of the War for Ferrata, Zentos Alaricum settled down on the world for some much needed rebuilding. The gifts of the Omnissiah that their brother Forge Worlds had given them were settled down upon the world. As materiel support flowed in and ancient machines were recovered from the planet’s remaining vaults, this process of rebuilding recovered in a breakneck speed. Almost 150 years later, Ferrata is still very much rebuilding, but is capable of once more sending parties of its forces out into the stars, to war in the Omnissiah’s name. Geography and Climate Ferrata is a giant world, over 37,000 miles in diameter, and many times more massive than Holy Mars. Water covers 55% of its landmass. That number was once much higher, but the War for Ferrata caused widespread damage to the planet’s oceans that has still yet to be fully repaired. The 45% of the planet that is solid land consists of 3 large continents: Ferrata Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, colloquially referred to by just the latter half of their names, separated by the planet’s remaining oceanic waters. Ferrata is an inhabitable world, and when the first Explorators arrived on the planet, they found a verdant paradise. Now, much of that is gone, flora and fauna alike destroyed by centuries of heavy industry. That said, there do exists some small parts of Ferrata where its natural beauty exists unmarred. There exists a few forests in the planet’s southern regions, and a great mountain range to the north, the Clypeus Mons range. Forge World Culture During the Great Crusade, the people of Ferrata were among the most fanatical of the Mechacium when it came to the belief that the Emperor of Mankind was the Machine God: The Omnissiah. When Zentos Alaricum was freed from stasis to find that, he was overjoyed to see how widespread that belief had become amongst the Adeptus Mechanicus. Thus, when he refounded Ferrata, he enthusiastically implemented worship of the Emperor as the Omnissiah. While other sects of the Cult Mechanicum are accepted on the planet, this is by far the most common religion, making up a huge portion of the population. In addition, Ferrata’s heritage in the Great Crusade shows as the world encourages innovation to the maximal possible extent in modern Imperial society. Of course the most extreme of this is conducted in secret, but what they have done in public has attracted them allies like Stygies VIII and the Archmagos Belisarius Cawl, while alienating some of the more conservative planets within the Adeptus Mechanicus. Ferrata is ruled by Zentos Alaricum, who acts as an absolute monarch in line with Imperial decree. Below him, there is a bicameral assembly divided into two groups. A general assembly that consists of representatives of all the Forges and other major installations on the planet, as well as a direct advisory council. Much of the day to day running of the planet are delegated to the general assembly, though Zentos does intervene when he sees it fit. The advisory council is made up of representatives of the largest forges, and of the various groups like House Ferrum and The Order of the Machine god who are under Ferratan vassalage. Production Ferrata’s production is but a shadow of what it was at the height of the Crusade. It currently sits low in its Mechanicus Production Grade, but it is currently soaring and the world is expected to skyrocket to II-Secundi or even Prima within two centuries. This is because of the abundance of Crusade-era machinery currently being reactivated, as well as the efficient management of Alaricum and the aid from other Forge Worlds. Currently, a decent chunk of its production stays within Ferrata itself rather than being exported to equip other Imperial forces, as Ferrata is still gearing up its own military. Ferrata is largely self sufficient in regards to its raw materials. Its northern continent, Ferrata-Alpha is spanned near the top by a large mountain range, which yields a bounty of minerals through mining, as do bases on numerous asteroids found within the system. At this point of relatively low productivity, raw materials are in fact one of few things they have in abundance, which allows them to export that to nearby sectors. One of Ferrata’s specialties has always been the production of Imperial Knight suits. They possess several production facilities going back to the Great Crusade, and as such access to advanced models of the Knight titan. They also produce uniquely the Ferrata-Pattern Battle Cannon. These cannons are renowned for their speed and precision, allowing Ferrata’s knights a slight advantage in firepower. Major Installations Castrum Beta-Maximus Located on Ferrata-Beta, near the planet’s equator, the Castrum Beta-Maximus is the seat of Ferrata’s planetary government. Within its great walls stand the Fabricator-General’s Palace, as well as other important government buildings, a major spaceport, and Ferrata’s most prized forges, those that produce the rarest and most valuable technology. Forge-Complex Excudo Excudo is a large metropolis of a city located upon Ferrata-Alpha that serves as one of Ferrata’s primary forges. It is banded, with bands of habitation blocks on the outside clustered around the interior, which consists of acres upon acres of forges dedicated to churning out everything from Lasguns to Chimeras to Titans. It contains Manufactorum-Complex Sharrox, Ferrata’s primary forges for constructing the God Machines known as Titans. Forge-Complex Ferrarius Ferrarius is also located on Alpha, and is considered a “Sister Forge” to Excudo. It produces most of Ferrata’s own Adeptus Mechanicus technology. While many of its Manufactorums churn out weapons for Ferrata itself, some do still make armaments for the rest of the Imperium of Man. Within its walls is Manufactorum-Complex Alaricum, the key production center for Ferrata’s Imperial Knights. Forge-Complex Sidus Sidus is located on Ferr=ata-Gamma, the southernmost Continent. It is smaller than Excudo and Ferrarius, and is more specialized. Most of Sidus’ Manufactorums are geared towards the production of void-craft. From single seater fighters to Imperial Battleships, vessels of all kind go through complete or initial assembly on Sidus before being shipped off to Imperial Navy service, or to serve as part of Ferrata’s own Defence fleet. Clipeum Mons Mines Cliepum Mons is the largest mountain in the Clipeus Mons Range, and therefore it is the center of Ferratan mining on world. Megatons of iron, tungsten, and other basic metals have been extracted from its interior over the millennia, and the tide of minerals has not yet slowed. Everything from Iron to Copper to Aluminum to Lead to Potassium is dug out of its own segmented mine within the mountain. The mines are worked by its own city, living high in the Clipeus range in specialized hab units. Much of the deeper mines need to be worked by servitors, too hostile by their sheer nature for unaugmented men. Parma Mons Mines Parma Mons is a smaller mountain within the Clipeus range, but serves as another large mine due to its abundance of rare earth elements like Uranium, Neodymium, Cerium, and Lanthanum. Its mines are a low shallower than many of Clipeums, which generally leads to an easier mining but harder refining process. Military Forces Ferrata’s Military forces are varied, with deep-rooted traditions that go back to the Ancient Ferrata of the Great Crusade. They are still very much building their strength in numbers, but have generally proven an effective fighting force in conflicts where this disadvantage can be negated. The Loricatii- Skitarii Legion Ferrata operates a small, but powerful force of Skitarii. They are only about 360,000 strong. This force is subdivided into 3 Macroclades, 2 of which are stationed permanently on Ferrata as a garrison force. Each of these Macroclades are divided into 10 Cohorts of 10,000, and these serve as the primary operational and strategic unit of the Loricatii. Due to their comparatively small number, more care is taken in the production of a Skitarii. Ferrata makes use of a specialist Skitarii type known as the Skitarii Principe. This is an elite unit, similar to the Praetorians of old. They are more augmented, better armed, and far better trained than an average Skitarii. Indeed, Zentos Alaricum personally designed many of the training programs, drawing on over a millennium of combat experience. Similar programs are also in place for the Loricatii’s officers. Legio Ferrata "Ironclad" - Titan Legion The Titans of Legio Ferrata were an intrinsic part of the Forge World’s fighting force during the Great Crusade, striding into battle over the Astartes of the original 20 Legions. Now, with the Forge World getting back on its feet, one of Zentos’ top priorities was returning the mighty Titan Legion to its former glory. Building a Titan Legion from scratch is no easy work, but, with the aid of several other Forge Worlds, and its own manufacturing power, the Legion has begun service recently with three Titan Maniples to its name. Battle Maniple Primus, "Wardens of Ferrata" Warlord Titan Alaricum’s Wrath, Reaver Titan Glory of the Omnissiah, Reaver Titan Invictus, Warbringer Nemesis Titan Steel Fist. Battle Maniple Secundus “The Steel Consuls“ Warlord Titan Black Gryphon, Reaver Titan Storm Hunter, Warhound Titan Regal Thunder, Warhound Titan Warmonger. Battle Maniple Tertius "The Bearers of Knowledge" Reaver Titan Firelord, Warhound Titan Dominus Regnum, Warhound Titan Aeterna Rex, Warhound Titan Vindex Antiquis, Warhound Titan Dignitas Tenebris. Battle Maniple Quartus "Metallic Fury" Reaver Titan Gloria Aeterna, Warhound Titan Umbra Ensis, Warhound Titan Auric Fury, Warhound Titan Ignis Fulgur. House Ferrum House Ferrum is as much a part of Ferrata’s history as it's Titan Legion. Zentos Alaricum personally commanded the force during the Great Crusade, and it proved its worth in a thousand battles in the Emperor’s name while He walked among man. When Zentos was recovered, his Knight was recovered at his side. Knights played a key role in the reconquest of Ferrata, and then, finally, upon the world’s reconquest, House Ferrum was formally refounded. A band of Freeblades that Zentos had persuaded to joined him provided a basis for the reformed House, swearing an oath to Ferrata and becoming its first new Knights. Stocks of Knight Suits and even Production Facilities were among the machines recovered by the new Ferratans. Thusly, Zentos began elevating some of his chosen followers to Nobility, inducting them into the House and creating several new family lines. Therefore, the House is now formed of a noble core with recruits added with relative frequency. * 7 Knights Castellan *3 Knights Valiant *3 Knights Porphyrion *3 Knights Acastus *5 Knights Magaera *7 Knights Styrix * 60 Knights Paladin *25 Knights Errant *40 Knights Crusader *12 Knights Castigator *11 Knights Acheron *14 Knights Atrapos *25 Armigers Warglaive *20 Armigers Helverin Forge World Fleet Ferrata’s fleet is in its infancy compared to the fleets of the Great Forge Worlds, but it is strong enough to defend the planet’s own space. It is comprised of warships gifted by other Worlds who have them in excess, and the ships that Ferrata has build itself in its century of operation. Classis Ferrata This is the Planetary Defense Fleet, manning various outposts across the Ferrata system and over the planet itself. *1 Ark Mechanicum *2 Retribution Class Battleship (Mechanicus Loadout) *3 Oberon class Battleships (Mechanicus Loadout) *5 Avenger class Grand Cruisers (Mechanicus Loadout) *3 Gothic class Cruisers (Mechanicus Loadout) *10 Lunar class Cruisers (Mechanicus Loadout) *5 Tyrant class Cruisers (Mechanicus Loadout) *5 Dauntless class Light Cruisers (Mechanicus Loadout) *12 Cobra class Destroyers (Mechanicus Loadout) *15 Sword class Frigates (Mechanicus Loadout) *5 Firestorm class Frigates (Mechanicus Loadout) Classis Quaestio Clasis Quaestio is the Forge World’s fleet for extended operations away from the planet. Much smaller, it is currently in the process of being bolstered by Ferrata’s ship production. *2 Oberon class Battleships *1 Mars class Battlecruiser *2 Furious class Grand Cruisers *3 Tyrant class Cruisers *5 Lunar class Cruisers *4 Dauntless class Cruisers *7 Sword class Frigates *2 Firestorm class Frigates Planetary Defenses One of the biggest priorities of the new Ferratans is to prevent the planet from ever falling to the Enemies of Man again. Therefore, extensive defense networks have been put in place in orbit and on the ground. On the surface of the planet itself rest about three dozen different Castrums. These are massive fortresses that serve as garrisons for the Forge World’s forces. The Skitarii of the first two Macroclades protect these fortresses from attack, supported by Knights, and even Titans at the largest Castra. They are protected by their own void shields and sit atop caverns that stretch as many as several miles into the planet’s crust, rendering the defenders protected from bombardment and serving as a storehouse for enough vital supplies to survive years under siege. Above the planet, in addition to the Classis Ferrata, it is defended by an elaborate series of orbital installation. These include long-range guns and torpedo tubes mounted on satellites like asteroids and derelict craft left over from past conflicts, as well as various small anchorages, large bodies that have been hollowed out and void shielded, meant to give small parts of the fleet a base to regroup and launch hit-and-run attacks on the enemy until they are weakened to the point where the Classis Ferrata can beat them in open battle. Combat Doctrine Ferratan Doctrine is based on centuries of previous experience in a variety of warzones all over the Galaxy. When it deploys its forces offensively, a favored tactic involves conducting extensive reconnaissance of an enemy position by air and with ground units. Then, shock units consisting primarily of Sicarians and Principes are moved as close as they can get to enemy lines without being detected, concentrating near any weak points that are discovered. Then, the enemy line is hit with a sudden bombardment from either artillery, aerial, or even orbital forces, followed up immediately by an attack from the Skitarii. Knights are frequently employed to support the bombardment and continue it on a smaller scale, providing immediate tactical fire support and dealing with heavy armor that would otherwise give the Skitarii trouble. These Skitarii shock units make use of plenty of integrated heavy weapons to smash into enemy defense lines and keep the defenders suppressed, and they are usually followed up by a general assault from Forge World Skitarii. Defensively, a defense in depth doctrine is employed, with a frontline meant only to barely blunt the enemy before the defenders abandon it, usually destroying the fortifications, and fall back to a nearby proper defensive position. This bleeds the enemy and minimizes ground lost. The defensive plans for it Ferrata itself ever comes under attack are similar, but on a massive scale. Major Campaigns The War for Ferrata: 999.M41 Coming soon Important Personnel Fabricator General Zentos Alaricum Zentos Alaricum is so interconnected with Ferrata that to speak of one without the other doesn’t do their relationship justice. Zentos lead the world through its golden age during the Great Crusade, fought to defend it during the Horus Heresy, and, upon his rediscovery in the late 41st Millennium, worked tirelessly to find and reclaim the world from both the enemies of man and the ravages of time. Now, he has finally succeeded, and is leading the charge to built Ferrata back into a great Forge World, to restore at least a semblance of its former glory. Forge World Relations Allies Enemies *'Death Guard' - *'Hellforge Fornax'- Notable Quotes Quotes From Forge World Ferrata Quotes About Forge World Ferrata Gallery Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Ferrata Category:Forge Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Knight Worlds Category:Planets Category:Pact of the Sword of Fire